Accepting those feelings
by BlueRedRosa23
Summary: Dreams are something wonderful until you dream about that certain someone making you realize your true feelings for him or she, and as well their true characteristics and the personality you imagine on them. AU JXA
1. Chapter 1

Me;Hi guys and welcome to Accepting those feelings! This yet again was born by my evil plot bunnies...Ugh such a pain when I want to work on my horror story! Gah! And the bonus one-shot! This a 3-shot story about Jaden and Alexis. First chapter is our lovable idiot whilst in the second chapter is Alexis and the 3rd ish me narrating the chapter XD I hope I could play their emotions right~

Marina:*sighs* This bunnies are a pain aren't they?

Me;They sure are! But this one's I got them on my final examen's in which I was using a lot of profanity on my head to make those thoughts go away XD But alas I just took a notebook and wrote them down.

Marina: And yet it was a miracle you passed the classes~

Me:Yeap~ But I am waiting for my damn math and public speaker teachers to put my graders, so I could sign up to my future classes! Gah! And then get a job in the summer! So much to do~

Marina;*sweat drops* For you!

Me:Yeap~ And at the same time i got to hide my mom's secret gift for mother's day...So no facebook for her XD *coughs* Any ways time to say that disclamer for this story.

Disclamer: I don't own Yugioh Gx, but! I do own some brewe coffee that is in the kitchen ready for me~

Marina:*Sweat drops* Any ways enjoy my peeps!

_**Jaden's POV**_

* * *

I sigh in annoyance as I walk back and forth in one of my classmate's room with my phone press to my ear.

"I'm sorry coach, but I can't go to practice today," I tell him with an apologetic smile even if he can't see me. Let me tell you guy's the situation and the reason why I am not going to practice in this lovely day, and the reason is laying on the bed with a cold towel on her fore head. And my current situation right now is inside her room taking care of her.

"It's alright my boy, but this is your only break got it?" The coach says trying to sound threating, but failing due that I heard Jesse's laughter in the background.

"Of course sir," I say with a smile when I hear the other end of the line disconnect with mines I frown a little and look at the dirty blonde that was having a difficult time breathing. I sigh and scratch the back of my head thinking that what Alec and Atticus made me do for them, but I wonder how in the hell they got those pictures of me when I was small…Blackmailing bastards. I growl not really caring, but soon smirk remembering who I was taking care of and I could blackmail her in school! I chuckle darkly and look around her room trying to find something to embarrass thee Ice Queen. Oh you guys are thinking who is the Ice Queen is?

Well it is my classmate Alexis Rhodes in which I still can't believe I was blackmailed on taking care of someone I despise…Yeah your friendly guy Jaden Yuki has those kind of emotions to, but I won't tell you the reason I despise her quickly. I hear a soft grunt coming from the bed and I look to notice she was in a sitting position on the bed. She was rubbing her eyes with both her hands the towel laid next to her body. She looks at my direction and stares at me with a confused look into why I was standing in her room.

"Your brother and cousin are making me take care of you Queenie," I answer her silent question that was forming in her eyes with a fake smile.

"Oh," She answers in a soft whisper. In which made me look at her confused to why wouldn't she get pissed off with her cousin and brother for forcing me to take care of her when she could do it herself alone.

"Um, do you want me to make you some soup?" I ask her whilst sitting on her bed next to her, but not touching her clothed shoulder. She takes the cover off making me blush scarlet red due that she was wearing those tight pajama shorts. Showing me her well-toned legs in which I look at her shirt hoping inside my mind that it was tight, but it wasn't it was loose. That's when I mentally kick myself for hoping that. I remember myself that I despise her I keep repeating that on my head.

"Thank you for the offer, but I am feeling quite well," She tells me with a kind smile. I scratch my cheek, but decided to check her temperature with my hand making her blush crimson red in which it confused me. I press my other hand on my forehead whilst having the decision already in my mind. She was still sick, and at the same time I can notice she was having difficult time breathing.

"You still have a fever Alexis, so maybe it is a great idea to lie down again and let me make you some soup," I suggested to her trying to sound kind in which it was a success! Alexis just gently takes my hand off her forehead and stands up making me mentally growl at her. I know you guys have being noticing how she was acting towards me kindly, but she only is doing this to get my attention!

"I'm fine," She tells me softly whilst standing up still holding my hand. "See," She says happily whilst letting go of my hand to when she takes one step in which her body starts swaying back and forth due that she got dizzy.

She was about to fall face forward, but I quickly wrap my arms around her waist and pull her towards me making her land on my lap making me blush like a tomato due that I was planning on making her land next to me in which failed. She was blushing as well, but I had a feeling she was blushing from embarrassment.

"I told you," I tell her softly in which made my eyes open wide as saucers in shock due that this time I didn't sound fake in expressing myself with her. Oh no…..I despise her! I close my eyes and keep repeating that inside my mind.

"I know, but I don't want to trouble you," Alexis says in a way that made me open my eyes and look at her back curiously.

"Alexis, why are you saying this when you know you're no trouble to me," I pointed with a fake smile this time on my face hoping that my tone didn't sound so true when I said this.

"Because…..I know you despise me Jaden," She says with a tone that makes me drop my fake smile and look at her shock plus confused at the same time hearing that tone on her voice it was mixed with sadness and anger.

"What makes you say that Alexis?" I ask her ignoring an organ that was betraying my brain and thoughts.

"The way you act towards me, it doesn't take and idiot to notice it," She hisses at me whilst changing her position my lap. Her legs were dangling on both sides of my sides her hands were on my chest, but the glare she was giving me with her hazel eyes made me forget the position we were that it was a little intimate.

"Oh…." That was the only thing that came into mind to say, but I made a bad decision in which when I leaned away from her she pins me down on her bed making me gasp in surprise and at the same time blush again like a tomato and this time hearing that traitor called my heart beat so fast on my chest.

"Do you really despise me Jaden? Or are you trying to deny your true feelings?" She asks me whilst placing a hand on my chest were the heart is located. I gulp and try to wiggle free of her grasp, but failed that her grasp on my wrist tightens making me stop and look at her. She was waiting for an answer, but I couldn't answer her truthfully.

"I don't know," I answer whilst looking away from her face with a frown on my face.

"That's not what your heart is saying," She says in a soft tone making me look at her with a hue of red on my cheeks.

"What do you mean?" I ask her nervously. She leans into me and presses her lips on my forehead gently making my eyes snap open. She regains back her position whilst I continue to stare at her.

"Think Jaden," She says with a kind smile. I continue to stare at her, but close my eyes this time hearing my own heart beats echo in my eardrums making it clear on the emotion…..This was the reason I despise her so much. She always made me feel weak and as well making me feel like a hormonal teenager in which it infuriates me. This time I was the one having a difficult time breathing. Adrenaline was rushing into my body in which I broke from her grasp to hug her tightly to my body.

"I love you," I blurted out with no regret whatsoever. She breaks the hug and places both her hands on my cheeks making me look up at her due that she was still sited on my lap making her a few inches taller in our sitting position we were.

"Is it true?" She asks me in a whisper whilst making our noses touch.

"Yes," I answer her truthfully ignoring everything, but the love I have for her. I despise her, because she stole my heart and at the same time I wasn't any ones damn fan boy.

"Jaden, I lo…" She couldn't finish her sentence, because everything around me turned dark and she disappeared making me stand up and look everywhere in this abyss of darkness.

"Alexis!" I called out for her in despair. I finally accept my feelings for her and this happens….Wait this couldn't be could it? I close my eyes and when I try to open them it felt painfully to in which when I do I notice I was in my room…..So it was just a dream. I sigh and nuzzle deeper into my pillow with a hue of red on my face. I confessed to her in my dream….And it felt great, but would it be the same if I confess to her in real life?

"JADEN, BREAKFAST!" I heard my mom scream from downstairs making me sit up on my bed and take the bed covers to get off the bed. I open the door to my bathroom and quickly brush my teeth and do other stuff you do in the morning before going to breakfast. I get out of the bathroom and heading downstairs to notice my mom was wearing her favorite purple apron whilst holding a spatula in her hand. "Good morning Jay!" My mom says cheerfully.

"Morning," I say tired to have my dad pat me on the back when he comes downstairs to have breakfast with us in the morning before going to work.

"Morning Jay!" My dad says in the same cheerful way.

"Morning," I say to him in the same tone I used with my mom. He looks at me confused, but chuckles taking me by surprise.

"You couldn't sleep well Jay?" My dad asks me making mom hug me tightly like I was her teddy bear.

"Did you have a nightmare Jay? You know when you have one you could always come to us," My mom says whilst nuzzling her cheek in to my clothed chest.

"Mom, I didn't have a nightmare it was just a weird dream that's all. And really! I'm 18 for heaven's sake!" I tell her whilst untangling from her grasp to make her pout like a child.

"But for us you're still our baby!" My mom whines like a small child making me look at her weird, but my dad does the opposite he walks up to her and gives her a kiss making her wrap her arms around his neck.

"Really guys! This early!" I say angrily whilst walking to the kitchen table and sitting on the chair. I look at the plate that was in front of me it was chocolate chip pancakes with syrup running down in each side.

"Oh Jay, you need to find a girlfriend so you could understand us," My dad says when he brakes the kiss making me give him a glare in which he laughs at me. "It is the truth my son!" My dad says when his laughter subsides and sits in front of me whilst my mom in the middle, but placing the spatula in the table and giving me warm smile.

"I agree with your dad, but it seems your more interested on baseball that in a relationship," My mom says in a thinking manner making me choke on the piece of pancake I have on my mouth. I look at both of them in suspicious.

"You guys heard me didn't you," I ask them with a frown on my face.

"Yeap~" The both of them answer at the same time making me blush red in embarrassment.

"How much?" I ask them whilst looking at the pancakes.

"Well when I was going to head downstairs I heard you say 'I love you' at first I thought it was for me, but when I took a peek inside you were fast asleep," My mom explains to me with a curious look.

"Really? He said I love you? Well then I heard you scream a girl's name….What was it um Alexis right?" My dad says in a thinking manner, but snaps his fingers putting the pieces together making me blush like a tomato when my mom does the same, because she was squealing and hugging me tight.

"My baby boy has found love!" My mom says happily whilst nuzzling her nose into my hair making me grunt in annoyance whilst pushing the plate away not hungry anymore.

"Time to tell my brother then," My dad says with an evil smirk when he says brother and noticing that I paled up due that his brother or should I say uncle who has 2 devils as daughters. I fake cough and stand up breaking the hug my mother was giving me.

"I go to go guys! I'm late for class," I lied to them whilst running upstairs, but not without hearing my lovely parents burst out laughing like crazy…..Jerks they are. I close the door to my room and collect my school uniform whilst a black shirt with my eyes half open.

Was it worth it to say those feelings to her? If in my dream she knew I despise her….maybe in real life she knows that I do….Well I don't really despise her anymore, because I accepted my feelings….Perhaps I don't know. Maybe I should just talk to her today, so I could understand this feeling for her. I just hope it isn't lust at all.

"Maybe she has the same feelings as me," I mutter quietly whilst putting on the long sleeve black shirt and on top of it the school's white shirt, but I left it opened not really caring if I get in trouble at all. I put on the black long jeans the school forces you to put every day, and lastly I put on my white tennis shoes that were dirty a little bit.

I walk to the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror to notice my hair was like it always being every morning. I ran my fingers through it untangling the knots it had. I sigh and shake my head to the sides making my bangs hit my face. Why was I nervous? I grunt in annoyance and leave the bathroom to notice my dad was in front of my door giving me a smirk. I give him a side glare and collect my stuff whilst getting the car keys for my car.

"Don't say it dad…..Just don't say it," I say to him whilst jiggling the car keys on my hand.

"Good luck my son," My dad says whilst walking to his bedroom that he shares with mom. I look at him confused, but shrug it off and walk downstairs to have my mom hug me tightly being short has it aspects on her account.

"Have fun in school Jay!" My mom says whilst breaking the hug and patting me on the back lovingly. I sigh already putting the pieces together on what they're doing…..Jerks they are!

"Thanks," I mutter and walk outside to have Yubel and Neos bark happily on seeing me. I heard a soft meow from behind me to notice that Kuriboh was outside instead of inside of the house. "Morning to you guys to!" I tell them happily in which the stop me midway to the gates. Neos sitting beside me like a good boy whilst Yubel jumping on me trying to lick my face making me chuckle in the progress. "Down girl," I tell her softly whilst petting her on the head. She barks happily and gets off me to stand next to Neos. I pet Neos and Kuriboh before leaving them.

I know I have 2 dogs and one cat, but you got to love them. I walk to the car feeling relax thanks to my partners who were looking at my direction with sad eyes making me chuckle. I spoiled them too much. I turn the engine on bringing the car to life. To tell you guys the truth my car wasn't one of that badass looking cars it was just a simple red Subaru. It was sleek that was for sure and it looked new, but it was old. It just that I took great care of it when my dad gave it to me on my 17th birthday in which it looked like a piece of crap, but thanks to the guys we made it look brand new, and no I haven't crash it yet….Next week I might.

I see the school from the distance when I got out of the house and drove a mile to get there. I sigh and grip the steering wheel like my life depends on it. I enter the back of the school were the student parking lot was and park my car underneath a tree even if I have to walk a little to the school building in which walking is good I kind of miss those times. I close the car door and lock every door in the car thanks to the small thingy here in which I forgot how it was called again. I sigh out loud and swing my book bag around my shoulders and walk quietly to the building noticing my other classmates talk to each other with smirks on their faces whilst I just pass by them not really caring just crazy to go to my first class with Ms. Hibiki in which is the only class I have with her.

"Jay!" I heard Syrus scream from behind making me turn around to notice he wasn't alone. Behind him was Hasslebarry giving him a glare whilst Jesse was just looking at them trying not to laugh at them?

"Morning guys," I tell them with a tired smile in which they took notice and gave me worried looks. "I'm fine guy's sheesh. I just didn't sleep well that's all," I lie to them knowing it is because of the dream and the adrenaline that was pumping through my veins.

"Are you sure Jay?" Syrus asks with a slight frown on his face.

"Yeah Sarge are you feeling alright?" Hasslebary asks concerned whilst Jesse looks at me with sly smirk making me paled up knowing he is the only one I told that I despise Alexis.

"I'm fine I just need to head for class that's all," I tell them with one of my famous grins whilst mentally glaring at Jesse who gave me a grin in return.

"Okay," Syrus and Hasslebarry say whilst glaring at each other for saying that response at the same time. I chuckle and start walking to have Jesse walking next to me.

"Soooo Jay, tell the truth," Jesse says with a smirk on his face. I grunt and look around just in case anyone was hearing our conversation.

"I think I'm in love," I say in a whisper to make Jesse stop suddenly and gap at me like a fish. "What? Is it bad?" I ask him.

"No, but Jay you do know I like Marina your cousin," Jesse says in which I caught what he was talking about and growl menacingly at him.

"Jess, I didn't meant that I was in love with you, but with Ale," I couldn't say her name in which I look at the floor. Her name sounded so better coming out from my mouth, but saying it know it is kind of hard.

"Alexis?" Jesse asks surprise making me nod shyly. "Oh boy I so knew!" Jesse exclaims happily making me jump and look at him surprised.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask him in which he makes the 'tsk tsk' motion towards me.

"You really didn't despise her at all, but love her~ because you were in denial baby~" Jesse says happily whilst walking away from me when the bell rings making me gulp and shyly walk to my classroom. Everyone was walking inside with smiles or still talking to their friends whilst I quietly sunk into the back of the class in which it is where my sit is located whilst the sit next to me is her's….Oh the irony. Everyone sits down making me look at the desk next to mines to see that it was empty. I tilt my head to the side and worried came over me. She was never late to beginning with!

"Okay every one good morning," Ms. Hibiki says whilst looking at all her students to stop at the empty desk. "It seems that Ms. Rhodes is a no show," Ms. Hibiki says with a frown, but when we hear the classroom door open to see person she was talking about. I blush red when I notice she was huffing and puffing trying to obtain air into her lungs.

"Ms. Hibiki I am so sorry for coming late to class!" Alexis says whilst putting a hand on her chest finally gaining her breath.

"I know, but for that Ms. Rhodes you will stay after school and clean up the room," Ms. Hibiki says whilst walking up the board. I cringe remembering her punishments for tardy people in which she doesn't care if your one minute late you will still receive the punishment. Alexis doesn't protest or frown's, but walks to her desk. I hide my eyes with my bangs whilst looking at her in which I notice she was looking at me when I look at her; she looks away from me with a hued of red on her cheeks and takes a sit next to me.

That was weird on my account, but for now I should pay attention to Ms. Hibiki in which that punishment she gave her it is a good idea to come visit her and talk to her. It would be private in and will be inside a classroom just in case she snaps on me. In which I gulp and look at the board to see math equations making me moan in pain whilst I heard her soft giggle making me blush.

* * *

Me:Sooooo~ Did you guys like it! I played with Jaden's feeling, so the character's are a little bit occ or I think I mixed his persona with Haou and season 4 personality...Mhn Any ways no time to cry over spill milk!

Marina: What about coffee?

Me:0_o...NOOOOOOO!

Marina: Thought so, any ways why did you play like that making people think he was actually you know~

Me:Shushy~ There's a reaon for the dreams, but I felt Jaden's pain with the parents...My parents do that...A LOT! My dad acts like a gossip whore only with my...MOTHER! In which gah! Thought I could relay on him*cries*

Marina:She got betrayed by her dad bad~ XD

Me:Shut up! And know they are bullying me! Welp it's time to say good bye for this chapter before I add...I have cousins like that as well, but they are older than me...So it's double the torture~

Marina:We aren't devils!

Me:Huhuh yeah. Anyways time to say those 3 words!

Marina:Read~

Me:Review~

Marina&Me: Enjoy my peeps~

Marina:Peace out~

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto~


	2. Chapter 2

Me:Here is Alexis al though is shorter than Jaden, coz she get's down to bussiness fast! XD Any ways Jaden was denial, but what it Alexis going to be?

Marina: I don't know you tell me!

Me:Never! But the funny thing I finished this chapter yesterday X3 Al though I am having quite diffuculties on the last chapter, but I am writing with the flow~...With the flow!

Marina:Oh shut up! But dude you haven't visit your friends have you?

Me:I'm scared that you know the old Senior Trio will be ruenited in which I don't get along with those 2 any more...I just don't want to see them! They brought me to much pain~*acts dramatic, but starts munching on a cookie* This thing is good!

Marina:*sweatdrops* And yet she changed the subject so fast.

Me:Years of pracitice~

Marina: I see no wonder your teachers hated your guts/

Me:I really don't care for my middle school teachers I only care is for what awaits on that dark conrer!*points to the dark corner*

Marina:Yourself without the mask your wearing right now?

Me:Huh? I'm not wear...Wait a minute! You jerk!

Marina:*smiles innocently* Any ways shouldn't you say the disclamer?

Me:*glares at Marina* Disclamer I don't own Yugioh GX and apperantly coffee as well 0_o

Marina: Enjoy my peeps~

_**Alexis POV'S**_

* * *

I sigh and start playing with the chocolate and strawberry ice cream that was in front of me. I was sited outside enjoying the racket of the town whilst eaten a frozen desert before going home, but what is odd that in front of me was Jaden wearing a seductive smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him whilst placing the spoon that was filled with chocolate ice cream into my awaiting mouth.

"Because I want to be with you," Jaden says seductively making me choke on the frozen desert. I growl at him and push the ice cream away from me not wanting to choke or get a brain freeze.

"Stop lying! I know you despise me," I hiss at him in which he sighs and gets out of the chair making me regret what I said due that I love his company I just never admitted it out loud.

"That is true, but you want to know the reason why?" Jaden asks me whilst getting close to me in which I lean away from him due that he was taller than me and I was still sited on the chair.

"No," I say whilst mentally saying 'Yes'. I groan and place my head on the table. In which I look to the side where he was to see him sited on a chair that was placed there by him.

"Alexis, don't lie," Jaden says in a soft whisper making me close my eyes when I hear it, but open them up quickly when I felt his fingers run down my dirty blonde locks.

"Leave me alone," I whisper to him in which it was a lie.

"No," Jaden says stubbornly making me chuckle in which I stand up from my chair to have the stupid chair give me like a kick in which Jaden notices this and stands up as well in which it was a bad idea! We both crash into the ground making the table near us wiggle a little making the ice cream fall on us. I hiss and look at the table thinking 'what the hell?' how did the frozen treat was so near the edge of the table. I felt the liquid of the frozen treat run down my cheeks and I sigh whilst looking at Jaden's direction to notice we were in a very compromising position.

"Um," I say whilst trying to control my heart beats and forcing the blush down. Jaden just tilts his head to the side looking at me whilst ignoring our position. I was on top of him in whom I shove myself off him and landed between his legs making him burst out laughing in which I growl menacingly and sucker punch him on the chest, but at least I wasn't on top of him in a compromising position I was just between his legs whilst my legs were neatly folded underneath me in a lady like manner.

"Alexis you're so easy to tease!" Jaden says playfully whilst I roll my eyes at him.

"Leave me alone," I tell him yet again closing my eyes to shudder a little when I felt his breath near my face I open my eyes to see him staring inventively at me, but I squeak in surprise when he licks my cheek playfully. When he finishes licking my cheek and leans away from me with a smirk on his face.

"Al thought I prefer strawberry flavor Ice cream you're an exception due that your cover with chocolate ice cream and I don't mind eating you up," Jaden says whilst licking his lips making me blush crimson red.

"Sh-ut up!" I tell him angrily whilst my blush worsens when his thumbs he gently caresses my lips.

"Shh, you know you want to my darling," Jaden says with a victory smirk making me hiss angrily at him and opening my mouth to bite his thumb and at the same time ignoring yet again the speed of my heart beats. He quickly takes his thumb away from me and gives me a pout.

"Stop it!" I say angrily whilst slightly pushing him away from me, but to have my hands fist up on his black shirt in which took me by surprise. I was taking deep breath trying to calm my heart beats to failed aim sly that he places his hands on top of my fists and leans in yet again to lick my other cheek making me shake my head to the sides. "Please just stop it…..Stop playing with my emotions," I say out loud with tears in the corners of my eyes. Jaden looks at me with a kind smile that's when I notice the strawberry ice cream was in form of liquid, but like the chocolate one it was running down his face.

"Why would I stop? You think of me as a player and a bad boy," Jaden says in a sad tone licking again my cheek making me shudder in disgust with myself liking this sort of attention he was giving me. "And you seem to like it," Jaden points out that's when my tears start running down my cheeks making him place a hand on my face. "So, the Ice Queen can cry," Jaden says in a whisper whilst trying to clean my tears away.

"I am human," I say whilst clenching my teeth angrily and the person in front of me making me realize this…..I didn't want to be a human that express their emotions or their desires, but this guys really. "Jaden, why?" I ask him trying to control everything my body was screaming for him.

"Because in reality you want me, but at the same time you imagine me like a total asshole when in reality you will be the one with the pants in the relationship," Jaden points out whilst caressing my cheeks lovingly. "And your human after all….Emotions aren't weakness instead strength," Jaden says whilst making our noses touch together.

"Jaden…" I say with my eyes getting blurry by my own tears.

"Come on Alexis tell me what you always wanted to tell me," Jaden says giving me a warm smile whilst nuzzling his face into my chest making me blush.

"I'm an attention whore," I say with new fresh tears in my eyes. Jaden growls and pulls away from me giving me a glare that could kill.

"That wasn't the thing I wanted to hear from you! You're not an attention whore!" Jaden says angrily whilst bringing me to his chest.

"I am…..Specially for your attention," I admitted whilst subconsciously cuddling up to him. Jaden tense up, but stays quiet making me regret what I said, but in reality it felt better to say that keep on living with that desire burning inside my heart bringing me pain.

"You already got my attention silly," Jaden says whilst breaking the hug making me look at his face in which he was smiling with his eyes closed. This was the face I wanted you to give me, but I could never obtain it due that you despise me and gave me fake smiles. I place both my hands on his cheek making him open his eyes and look at me curiously.

"I love you," I say lovingly to him making him blush red like a tomato. He swats my hands of his face making me look at him hurt for a few seconds when he nuzzles again into my chest making me blush crimson red.

"You are really something Queenie," Jaden says in a loving tone making me wrap my arms around his back and nuzzling my nose into his hair making his spikes poke me on my cheeks.

"What about you?" I ask him with no regrets whatsoever if he doesn't accept my feelings for him. Jaden breaks away from my hold to position himself in front of me. Our noses were touching each other and his lips were almost close to mines.

"Alexis, I lov…." Jaden couldn't finish, because like that everything turns dark and disappears.

"Jaden!" I scream his name in surprise and agony in the abyss called darkness. Fresh new tears were ready to start falling again, but I take a shaky breath to calm myself down and start thinking in my head this was just…..I close my eyes praying that it wasn't true, but when I open my eyes in which it was painfully and sticky at the same time. I groan angrily when I notice my bedroom ceiling and mutters curse words to myself. I press one of my hands on my cheek and blush it felt so real.

I shift on the bed making me look at the door of my room, but I decided to check what time it is to shot up like a maniac noticing the time! It was 7:10am! I only have 20 minutes for class to start! I quickly get out of the bed and collect my materials for my class in which I head for the bathroom first due my morning routine as quickly as possible get out and start putting my uniform on.

I quickly button up my white shirt and put on the bluish neck tie girls need to wear. I quickly slid into my black skirt whilst putting on my shorts underneath it. I start having a miniature fight with the socks due that there are mandatory to wear in which it had to be between the shades white or black in which I wear the white ones with the black colored school shoes. I sigh in relief looking at the watch that in 5 minutes I finished putting on my uniform now time to brush my hair. I quickly do so leaving like I usually do not making no changes to it. I look at the watch to notice it was 7:17am in which I got some time.

I close the door to my room and run down stairs to get my breakfast to go, but when I reach the kitchen I see Zane sitting down on the kitchen chair with his eyes close. Perhaps he is waiting for Atty after all they go to the same University. I quietly waltz inside the kitchen looking for a piece of bread to toast it quickly.

"Alexis, I know your there," Zane says making me jump in surprise and almost dropping my piece of slice bread.

"Morning to you to Zane," I say trying to sound cheerfully to have Zane chuckle at me. "What's so funny Zane?" I ask him whilst placing the piece of bread on the toaster and waiting anxiously to get it due that I was in a hurry.

"Well let's see what is funny. Hearing a confession on your way to your brother's room or that your brother sleeps with a sleeping mask," Zane says making me turn to look at him with my eyes open wide as saucers.

"What do you mean?" I squeak out.

"You talk on your sleep Alexis, so I'll keep it a secret from your brother," Zane says giving me a devilish smirk.

"You heard it all?" I ask whilst inside my head I was cursing my luck.

"Every. Single. Word," Zane says calmly making me loose strength on my legs making me hit the floor looking at him shock.

"Are you sure?" I ask him scared with my hands touching the floor. Zane looks at me with a worried expression due that I was on the floor with an aura that said depression.

"Yes in the one that you confess your undying love to Jaden and scream his name in agony. What were you dreaming Alexis?" Zane asks curious with a small hint of red in his face. I look at him with a weird expression not understanding why was he blushing, but I started to pull the pieces of this puzzle together. I stand up angrily when a 'ding' sound echoes in the kitchen.

"I wasn't dreaming like that Zane! Sheesh you have being hanging out too much with Atty!" I tell him icily whilst taking the toast to hiss in pain due that it was hot and I didn't let it cool down.

"Indeed I have," Zane says in a thinking manner.

"Morning my lovelies!" I hear Atticus cheerful voice coming from the entrance of the kitchen I mentally groan whilst placing the piece of toast in my mouth. "So~ what have you guys being talking about?" Atticus asks us whilst getting near Zane's personal space making me feel sorry for the guy.

"Nothing," Zane hisses whilst pushing Atticus away from his personal space in which Atticus chuckle and walks up to me giving me a hug.

"Sissy! Zane, is being mean!" Atticus whines like a small child to me. Making me pat him on the back in a comforting manner due that I have a piece of toast dangling from my mouth.

"Any ways Alexis, aren't you late for something?" Zane suddenly asks me. I open my eyes wide as saucers breaking the hug with Atticus and looking at the time to notice it was 7:22am. I held the piece of toast in one of my hands and with my other walk out of the kitchen to grab my book bag cursing that I didn't have a car.

"Bye guys!" I say whilst opening the door that leads outside.

"Don't worry Alexis I'll keep it a secret," Zane's voice says calmly from the kitchen making me grind my teeth and closing the door quickly before Atticus comes and question's me like there is no tomorrow.

I quickly eat the toast and break into a run to the school in which it was almost near my house, but you had to walk a little to it. I ran as fast as I could, but when I reach the school the tardy bell rings making me hiss whilst trying to gain my breath a little. I shake my head to the sides and sprint into a run to my class to open the door to the classroom I have to go in the morning, but at the same time trying to regain my breath.

"Ms. Hibiki I'm sorry for coming late for class!" I say whilst placing a hand on my chest finally regaining my breath.

"I know, but for that Ms. Rhodes you will stay after school and clean up the room," Ms. Hibiki says in which I stay silent nor I frown already knowing her punishments at least it was cleaning the classroom not grading or righting an essay about math. In which was it possible to write an essay about math specially eight pages? I rather do math problems than write about how math was created and such.

I start walking to my desk whilst l look at Jaden having a weird feeling he was watching me from his bangs, but when he decides to look at me in which a hued of red appears on my cheeks when I notice his chocolate brown eyes held innocence in them making me remember the eyes I saw on my dream in which were opposite of the fake Jaden. I quickly take a sit next to him and look at Ms. Hibiki who was talking about math problems.

I gather my materials quickly, but don't write anything especially the math equations on the board in which I heard Jaden moan in pain in which I accidently giggle. Making me tighten my grip on my pencil and in which I remember what the fake Jaden told me.

'_You imagine me like a total asshole when in reality you will be the one with the pants in the relationship,'_ He said that making me think what did he mean by that? Is that the real Jaden not the fake one I created is naïve in some aspects, so that means…..I will be the pervert one in the relationship! No that's not it….It's something else I can't quite put my finger on it. I sigh and start paying attention to the lesson ignoring a certain 2 toned brunette that was sited next to me.

* * *

Me:Sooo you guys guess what Alexis really wants for that love one? Coz I can compare to her in that aspect, but I never did get his attention in which know I really just don't care...Only care for the clouds~ And the moon and stars~ Weeeeee! Anyways did you guys like Zane appearing on the story? Coz it's better to have him hear what Alexis said that Atticus, because that would of being to much for her XDD

Marina: In which Zane could of torture her in many ways or blackmail her?

Me:Zane is to nice with Alexis and I hope this Alexis isn't occ, but I darn know the Jaden she imagine is XDD*trying to hold her laughter* I like her imagination so bad XDD

Marina:*sweatdrops* I think we lost her.

Me: Lost what?

Marina:Your brain.

Me: How could I loose my brainwhen it is...You know never mind. Any ways time to say those 3 words~

Marina:Read~

Me:Review~

Marina&Me:Enjoy my peeps~

Marina:Peace out~

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto~


	3. Chapter 3

Me:Sorry for the delay on the chapter! I have being lost on my thoughts to actually type the chapters due that one of my friends wants me to hug my old enemy whilst my closest friend wants me to hug him tight and tell him I missed him for 10 bucks...Pricks they are! But I still love them. Any ways I blame myself for not taking my time to write from the distraction and having a guy friend nag you all day for you to go to hte movies with him when you don't want to. *Sighs* But I still got the chapter done!

Marina:Exacktly! And why is that friend nagging you like that?

Me:Because he has a crush on me and I have said so many mean things to him. You know to get him away from me, buuuutt noooooo he likes that kind of treatment! And at the same time broke a phone that wasn't mine...It made my day a little actually XDD

Marina:*sweatdrops* Figures.

Me:Any ways time to do the disclamer and get my sunglasses!

Marina:*sweatdrops* Aren't you wearing your glasses now? Why would you want the sunglasses when your going to be blind?

Me:*ignores Marina and puts on the sunglasses* Disclamer I don't own Yugioh Gx~

Marina:*sighs* Enjoy my peeps!

_**Narrator's POV**_

It was after school and we see Alexis taking her punishment like a good student. The poor girl was still deep in thoughts whilst the broom she was using to wipe the floor was swaying side to side. She was currently confused into why would the fake Jaden she dreamt about will tell her that.

"Why would he say that really?" Alexis asks herself quietly whilst not hearing the door to the classroom open and a 2 toned brunet enters the classroom with a hued of red on his cheeks. It was Jaden who was ready to talk to her wanting to know his feelings and her feelings about each other.

"Um Alexis?" Jaden call out for her making her slightly jump, but at the same time letting go of the broom. Alexis turns around to see Jaden standing behind her with a hued of red on his cheeks.

"Hey Jaden," Alexis says trying to sound casually whilst ignoring her heart beats. They silence was inventible due that each one didn't know what to say, because Jaden never did spoken a word to her only when he needed help on the math problems whilst Alexis was the same, but not with the math problems. She only talks to him when he asks for help.

"Uh…Alexis do you need help on cleaning the room?" Jaden asks breaking the silence making Alexis like again jumping slightly. Alexis looks around trying to find a work for him due that she didn't want him to leave yet, but cleaning the floor with the broom was a better idea than scraping gum off the desks. Alexis picks up the broom ignoring the hawk eyes Jaden was giving her.

"You could," Alexis says whilst giving Jaden the broom in which he understood and grab it without noticing their hands graze each other making both of them tense up. "Um I should get started on cleaning the desk," Alexis quickly says whilst grabbing an object you use to scrap gum out of underneath the tables in which that's what Alexis was doing whilst Jaden was just swaying the broom back and forth gently collecting the dust the floor has.

Jaden notices that she was scrapping gum out of the desks of the classroom in which he didn't like that idea of having her dirty her hands in such a disgusting way. Jaden places the broom next to a desk that wasn't upside down like the one Alexis had so she could get a better way to clean the desk underneath.

"Let me do that," Jaden says making Alexis look at him through her shoulder.

"It's alright….I can do this," Alexis says with a kind smile making him blush.

"It's alright," Jaden says kneeling next to her making her blush in the process when he takes the instrument that is use to scrape gum or other materials. Alexis just stays quiet next him whilst he scrapes the gum out of the first desk calmly liking Alexis presence near him whilst Alexis closes her eyes liking his warmth that his body was producing.

"Jaden, do you want me to give you a hand?" Alexis asks whilst opening her eyes to have him stop doing his work to look at her.

"Well you could get that bucket," Jaden says whilst pointing at the bucket that was really a small trash can that was placed next to Ms. Hibiki's desk. "And hold it for me whilst I place the gum 'our classmates' like to chew so much in there," Jaden says with a smile making Alexis blush noticing that it wasn't fake. Alexis nods and quietly makes her way to the bucket as Jaden calls it and picks it up. Alexis, walks back to Jaden in which was giving her some space, so she could sit next to him.

"I got what you ask for," Alexis says with a smile whilst plopping down next to him trying to act normal like she usually does and at the same time trying not to blush due that they were too close to each other in which Jaden hasn't notice it.

"Thanks," Jaden says whilst placing the gum he scrapped from underneath the desk into the bucket. Making Alexis feel sorry for him due that this works was a little not sanitary. They work quietly throughout the entire progress sometimes Jaden will chuckle or try to hold his laughter due that Alexis was making some faces she wouldn't normally show people. When they were finished and Jaden was giving some hand sanitizer in which he didn't like the smell of it.

"Never thought that was possible to put gum on every desk," Alexis says trying to make conversation.

"Some kids must of hate Ms. Hibiki or the janitor," Jaden says whilst rubbing his hands together whilst looking outside due that he was closer to the windows then Alexis who was in the middle of the classroom.

"They sure do, but they sometimes don't know who is really cleaning right?" Alexis asks Jaden whilst taking one small step into his direction.

"Yeap, but they really don't care," Jaden says still looking outside know having butterflies on his stomach only way he won't do something stupid right now is to not look at the person, because he knew that if he looked at her direction he would of done something his mind will regret, but his heart won't.

"They sure don't," Alexis mutters to herself whilst taking another long step this one with confidence in her body language. Alexis was standing near Jaden the only thing Jaden has to do is turn around and look at her face to face in which he hasn't done yet. "Jaden," Alexis calls out for him making him turn around in which her plan work when he turned around his face was looking at her with a surprise look, because he knew she was in the middle of the classroom.

"Yeah?" Jaden asks nervously making Alexis tilt her head to the sides in a rather cute manner in his eyes.

"Do you like someone in this school?" Alexis asks curious making Jaden blush and look everywhere except her.

"What makes you ask that?" Jaden asks remembering some parts of his dream.

"Just curious," Alexis answers him with a slight frown on her face.

"I guess I do, but what about you?" Jaden asks Alexis who looks at him and smiles knowing he stop looking everywhere, because his vision was locked with the board in the middle of the classroom.

"I do, but he doesn't know how much I love him," Alexis says whilst giving a short chuckle. "I always wanted his attention in which makes me feel selfish and at the same time makes me think I am an attention whore," Alexis says with a sad smile making Jaden look at her.

"Alexis, you're not selfish or an attention whore. If you were your uniform will be in a style showing off parts of the body that are supposed to be cover," Jaden points out whilst giving a hug mentally cursing himself for doing so, because she might think he is taking advantage of this situation in which she is acting vulnerable.

"Jaden, but you want to know who the person I love?" Alexis asks quietly making Jaden break the hug and look at her. Alexis, places her hands on Jaden's cheek making him blush and look at her with eyes open wide as saucers.

"Ye-ah?" Jaden asks shyly due that she was leaning towards him making him nervous and slightly confused.

"You," Alexis says with a kind smile in which Jaden hearts stops beating and all the blood rushes to his head making a little dizzy in which his arms wrap themselves around her waist making her squeak in surprise and blush. Jaden lays his forehead on top of her shoulder making Alexis gulp nervously thinking Jaden was going to laugh at her.

"Waho….Never thought it was going to be true," Jaden says whilst nuzzling his nose into her neck softly.

"Huh?" Alexis asks confused whilst ignoring what he was doing.

"Nothing, but Alexis," Jaden says whilst facing her these time making Alexis look at him directly in the eyes. Alexis was quite nervous thinking in between the lines that he will either make fun of her or that he will reject her in which she already accepted that fact, but why would she get nervous for that?

"Yeah Jaden?" Alexis says a little nervous making Jaden look at her weird due that she was the one that confess first. That's when it clicks on his head why she was nervous. Jaden quickly nuzzles both their noses together making Alexis tremble a little.

"I love you too," Jaden says lovingly this time not blurting it out. This time it was Alexis turn to open her eyes wide as saucers.

"Is it true?" Alexis asks whilst her lower lips quiver's a little making Jaden eyes lock gaze on her lips.

"Yes," Jaden says whilst leaning in. In which Alexis closes her eyes waiting for him to kiss her just to have him kiss her forehead. Alexis looks at Jaden confused, but growls making him tense up. "What?" Jaden asks innocently in which it wasn't fake. Alexis grips Jaden's collar making him nervous until she forces him to lean down in which their lips connect. They both start kissing back shyly until Jaden gets a little courage's and kisses Alexis passionately bringing her to him making Alexis grip the collar tight. They felt if it was right for them and as well long when the brake up to replenish their lungs for air.

"Waho," Alexis says surprise whilst nuzzling into Jaden's next happily.

"Waho indeed Ms. Rhodes," Ms. Hibiki says behind them making Alexis tense up and lets go of Jaden in which Jaden gives Ms. Hibiki a nervous smile.

"Um we could explain?" Jaden says trying to sound brave. Ms. Hibiki sighs and looks at Alexis.

"Tomorrow Ms. Rhodes you're doing the same thing without the help of Mr. Yuki," Ms. Hibiki says sternly to Alexis who nods her head like a good student not really caring if she got in trouble it was worth it.

"Yes ma'am," Alexis says softly making Ms. Hibiki smile, but frown when she looks at Jaden.

"And Mr. Yuki if you come and help her tomorrow you're going to write an essay about what we are learning tomorrow 8 pages got it!" Ms. Hibiki says in the same tone she used with Alexis. "Now you may leave the classroom please," Ms. Hibiki says whilst walking up to her desk.

Alexis collects her stuff and walks out of the classroom with Jaden behind her with a guilty look.

"Sorry, I didn't meant for you to get in trouble," Jaden says with a sad smile on his face. Alexis chuckles making him look at her confused.

"It was worth it," Alexis says with a sincere smile making Jaden blush.

"Ye-ah!" Jaden says happily whilst hugging Alexis from behind making her smile.

"Are we um going out you know?" Alexis asks Jaden shyly making him chuckle this time and as well hugging her tight.

"Yup! You're my girlfriend and I am your boyfriend," Jaden says like a small child making Alexis giggle instead of chuckling.

"Of course," Alexis says happily. Jaden breaks the hug and grabs one of Alexis hands.

"You want a ride home?" Jaden asks Alexis.

"If it's not too much trouble for you. I don't want to be a burden," Alexis says whilst they both tangle their fingers together.

"You will never be a burden to me Alexis," Jaden says softly whilst dragging her to the back of the school in which the student parking lot is.

"Huh? I always thought I was," Alexis points out in which makes Jaden slightly frown.

"You're not," Jaden says whilst opening the back door that leads to the parking lot. When they are outside Jaden pulls Alexis to him making her gasp in surprise to have him kisses her hungrily in which produces a hued of redness on Alexis cheeks due to this little action.

"Ahh! This is so worth the stay after school," A voice said far away from them, but from that voice we could hear a soft 'click' come from the object he has in his hand. "They will surely love this, but should I show it to them only?" The voice questions himself.

"Don't torture your cousin like that just tell her friends," A voice said whilst stuttering in some words shyly.

"Aww come on Aqua! It will be fun if Atticus learned!" The voice said whining like a small child.

"Sorry Alec, but Alexis doesn't deserve that kind of torture," Aqua says trying to stop her stuttering, so she could talk properly to her boyfriend Alec who was giving her his back due that the he was taking pictures of the new couple.

"Well I suppose your right, and then shall we show it to Jaden's cousins?" Alec asks Aqua when he turns to look at her in which she was pushing a bang out of her face.

"If Aster and Jesse are in it as well then so be it," Aqua says whilst playing with her thumbs. Alec pushes one of his dirty blonde bangs out of his other eye whilst he turns to look at Aqua.

"Are you sure you don't want to torment Jaden? Because torment and torture are like the same meaning for me," Alec points out whilst plopping down into the floor.

"We are tormenting them both," Aqua says calmly. Alec chuckles and stands up briskly making Aqua jump in surprise, because just like that he kisses her. Back to the other couple whom stopped kissing and were walking to Jaden's car in which said person sneezes out of nowhere.

"Bless you," Alexis says whilst having a feeling they aren't alone.

"Thank you. I think someone is talking about me," Jaden says whilst rubbing his nose cutely.

"And watching," Alexis adds.

"I think your being paranoid," Jaden says playfully.

"I am not! I think?" Alexis says confusing herself due that if you have Alec as a cousin who is Atticus right hand partner whilst Yusuke and Zane are the bodyguards in which sometimes works against them.

"Sure, let's just get you home," Jaden says with a smile whilst Alexis glares behind her.

"I still think," Alexis says quietly to herself in which Jaden chuckles finding out more about her than just the expression's she showed inside the classroom.

_**The next day. Lunch period.**_

"Is this a true photo? Or was it photo shot Alec?" Jesse asks Alec who was showing another picture to Marina who was next to Jesse.

"It is a true photo! And I saw them yesterday together!" Alec exclaims happily.

"I think it is photo shot," Marina says with a frown on her face.

"Then ask your sister Marisol! She saw it was the real thing! Same with Aster!" Alec points out with a smirk when Marina pales a little.

"Maldita sea," Marina curses in Spanish in which Jesse hits her on the head making her pout. "I'm going to sue you one of these days," Marina tells Jesse who just casually shrug his shoulders.

"When you stop cursing. I'll stop hitting you in the head," Jesse states calmly. Aqua was behind Alec, but she notices something between those 2. In which she quietly walks up to Alec making him look a little in her direction.

"Alec, do you think those 2 in front us like each other?" Aqua asks shyly in which Alec snaps his fingers getting the attention of Jesse and Marina.

"Of course!" Alec says too happy for Marina and for Jesse in which the both of them were deciding to head back to the cafeteria, because they knew Alec was bad news when he was happy.

"I think I should take a leave and go stop the argument between Hasslebary and Syrus," Jesse says trying to use this excuse to get away.

"And I have to annoy my sister right now, before class starts," Marina says with a force smile on her face.

Before these 2 could turn around Alec grabs one of Jesse's shoulder's same with Marina forcing them to look at each other with Alec in the middle in which he moves back pushing them together making Aqua giggle into her palm.

"You 2…..Kiss. Now," Alec says in a commanding voice making Jesse and Marina blush crimson red there mouth hanging open in surprise on what Alec wanted from them.

"EHHHH!" Jesse and Marina say at the same time whilst trying to get out of Alec's grasp that tightness making them stop.

"KISS. NOW," Alec says a little louder his simple request making Aqua feel sorry for them when Alec requested something simple such as a kiss between 2 lovers who don't know they love each other he will be dead on them until they do this small task.

"ALEXIS/JADEN HELP US!" Marina and Jesse scream at the same time making their classmates that were passing by give them funny looks.

Far from where those 4 are our especially on the same building, but on its roof talking among each other happily were Alexis and Jaden who were actually being a couple and communicating with each other. Alexis looks behind her hearing someone shout her name in which Jaden was unmoved due that his name is sometimes scream by teacher in which that really didn't matter in the moment.

"Did someone call us?" Alexis asks whilst looking away from Jaden who grunts in response for having someone take her attention in which he was happily on her attention was on him. Jaden was sited on the floor whilst Alexis was sited between his legs with her legs neatly folded making her remember some parts of her dreams.

"Probably, but that doesn't matter in the moment," Jaden says happily when she turns her attention back on him.

"But it was Marina who scream my name," Alexis says with a slight frown worried about her friend in which Jaden just rolls his eyes at her.

"Marina is a big girl she can take care of herself," Jaden says with a smile making Alexis smile.

"You know your smiles are contagious," Alexis says softly to him. Making Jaden pull her into a welcoming hug in which Alexis hugs him back happily that everything worked out, but one thing remained stuck in their heads. Was the reason for those dreams to make them a couple or realize what they wanted in which it will be solved as time goes on.

"Hey Lex! I got a question for you," Jaden says whilst breaking the hug making Alexis look at him confused.

"What is it Jay?" Alexis asks whilst blushing still not comfortable on calling him with his nickname.

"What kind of ice cream do you like?" Jaden asks making Alexis blush worsen remembering her dream.

"Cho-colate," Alexis answers whilst stuttering a little making Jaden smile to see this side from her.

"Really? I always thought you were more of a vanilla flavor kind of girl," Jaden says whilst tilting his head to the cutely.

"Always? Any ways, what about you Jay?" Alexis asks Jaden curious and at the same time hoping his answers wouldn't be strawberry flavored.

"Strawberry," Jaden simply says whilst looking at the sky. Alexis closes her eyes with a small hued of red remembering the fake Jaden who was giving her seductive smirks.

"That kind of….makes you sound girly," Alexis points out with a smile on her face. Her eyes were still closed in which she didn't see the playful glare Jaden was giving her.

"And chocolate makes you sound manly," Jaden points out making her open her eyes to look at him confused.

"Really? I always thought chocolate was the girl's best friend," Alexis says in a thinking manner making Jaden grunt in disapproval. "Well it is true!" Alexis exclaims happily making Jaden chuckle at her.

"You really like sweets don't cha Lex," Jaden says with a grin.

"I sure do, but what about you?" Alexis asks whilst placing her hands on both Jaden's cheek making him blush.

"I prefer fried shrimp over dessert anytime," Jaden says with a huge grin this time making Alexis laugh at him. "Hey! It's a good food made from the heavens!" Jaden protest with a pout on his face in which Alexis pinches one of Jaden's cheeks softly making him grunt again.

"Yeah sure, and you love to grunt don't you," Alexis says when she stop laughing, but her pinching turned into soft caresses on his cheeks making him lean away from her. "Jay," Alexis calls him making him lean her direction in which made her mentally chuckle.

"Yes?" Jaden says making his nose touch hers in which made Alexis smile.

"I lov…" Alexis couldn't finish her sentence due to a scream.

"ALEC LEAVE US ALONE!" Marina and Jesse scream at the same time angrily.

"NEVER! UNTIL YOU GUYS KISS!" Alec screams back. Making Alexis and Jaden stand up and walk to the railings of the rooftop. Alexis looks down to notice Jesse and Marina clutching each other for dear life whilst Alec acted like a predator towards them.

"Should we help them?" Alexis asks Jaden whilst feeling sorry for those 2 due that her cousin is just like her brother, but not worse than Atticus. Jaden continues to stare down in a thinking manner.

"Nope," Jaden answers calmly making Alexis give him a funny look.

"And why not?" Alexis asks Jaden whom in which points at Alec.

"If we are down there wouldn't it make it worse for them…..Or for us?" Jaden points out whilst tilting his head to the side at the new couple that was going to be form by force by Alec. "And besides they need that little push," Jaden says with a casual smile.

"I don't think it is just a little push more than a shove instead," Alexis points out, but shrugs her shoulders, and walking back to the middle of the rooftop in which she stops mid-way due that Jaden tackle hugs her almost making her fall to the ground. "Jay!" Alexis exclaims in surprise whilst looking at the floor with a blush.

"What? I like this! Any ways what were you going to say before those guys interrupted us?" Jaden asks with a smirk on his face making Alexis double take on that smirk at first she thought it was seductive, but it turns out it was a normal smirk. Perhaps she needs to lay low on the chocolate.

"I love you," Alexis says whilst giggling when Jaden start nibbling on her ear until she gasp in pain when he bites he hard. "You didn't just bite me did you?" Alexis asks in a threating voice making Jaden kiss her cheek like it was nothing.

"I love you too! And yeap I did," Jaden says with a grin on his face. Alexis untangle herself from him and turns around to look at him in which Jaden looks at her confused. Alexis places her hands on his face making him look up whilst she leans into his neck making him tremble. "Le-x wh-at are y-ou do-ing?" Jaden stutter nervously. In which Alexis thought it was cute.

"Nothing," Alexis says whilst placing a soft kiss on his neck making his body tense up in which she took it as a good sign to bite him in the neck producing a loud gasp of pain.

"Lex!" Jaden screams in pain and surprise making her laugh at him in which it was a bad idea, because he smashes his lips into her making her gasp in surprise in which it was another bad idea. The kiss turned intense in which Alexis was getting dizzy from this simple kiss. When they break the kiss to get oxygen on his lungs Alexis lays her chin on top of his shoulder whilst taking in as much air possible.

"You prick," Alexis says when she regains her breath in which Jaden just grunts happily making her chuckle.

They both look at the sky smiling thanking the heavens or whatever they ate before going to sleep to obtain those dreams in which a dream might be a fantasy a memory you long forgotten or the main key to understand your feeling for that certain someone. Nobody knows if it is true, but a dream is just a dream right? Only you could accomplish and make that dream a reality.

* * *

Me:And it's done! Hazzah! I got a little inspired by the show Naruto when they start talking about dreams in which I haven't watched that show in a long time in which it is going to stay like that! Use to love it...Know I just don't like it anymore, but has great quotes and sayings from some characters *smiles*

Marina:Why did you have to torture me like that!

Me:Oh you mean with Alec? Got to love him! I am actually like that with my friends, but when they are sad...I say something extremly awkward making them forget that their sad...Works everytime!

Marina:Really?

Me;Yup! Just like that time i told them about 2 squirrels...

Marina:Okay! No need to tell me that!

Me:But it is a good story!

Marina:Don't even speak of it again!

Me:Party pooper~ Any ways I want to thank every one who review this story in which I got to tell ya the truth I like narrating in the character's pov then narrating like the person telling the story w It is really hard! And as well I want to thank SKoA for pointing out my mispelling, because if not I would kept writing frozen desert in which if it's possible for a desert to be frozen XD THAT WILL BE SWEET! I'm glad you guys liked it *smiles*I specially loved writing Jaden to the extreme OCC XD

Marina:You learned that in your Public Speaking class right?

Me:Yeap~ You got to say thanks and sorry's before you beginning or end something.

Marina:It's going to be stuck there right?

Me:Yeap~ Any ways time to say those 3 words!

Marina:Read~

Me:Review~

Marina&Me:Enjoy~

Marina:Peace out~

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto~


End file.
